


I Need You Tonight

by Faithful_14



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithful_14/pseuds/Faithful_14
Summary: Nicole and Waverly's first time





	I Need You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of Nicole and Waverly's first time. We're just gonna pretend Waverly didn't touch the goo as I don't care for Nicole and Waves' first time being shadowed by her possession. No mention of the fight either. This exists in limbo, if you will? Canon adjacent? 
> 
> Thank you to my beta @coffeecup218!

It was with a soft huff that Waverly was pushed up against the locked front door of the sheriff deputy's home. Their lips disconnected for the briefest of moments before crashing back into a heated kiss, tongues mingling as Nicole fumbled with her keys. 

They'd been interrupted so many times. It seemed endless. Yet here they were, on the redhead's doorstep with little between them and complete privacy. Pitching forward as the door came open, the brunette let out a gasp as Nicole caught her with a grin. Dissolving in a fit of giggles, Waverly let the other woman lock the door behind them before pressing the taller woman back against it; mirroring her position moments earlier. 

Deft hands unzipped the Purgatory Sheriff's Dept. coat that kept her hands from where she wanted to touch. Leaning back just enough to push it down Nicole's shoulders, the jacket hit the floor with a soft thud. All the space between them disappeared then as Waverly pressed close. They'd done this dance enough for Waverly to feel this brave, sheer want and need driving her further still. 

She hadn't had a drop to drink but felt intoxicated. Time seemed to move at a snail's pace as they groped over clothing that was just in the way. It was only when they broke apart for air, their breaths coming in short pants, were they able to shed Waverly's coat and their shoes. 

From beneath the living room couch, a pair of golden eyes peered at the two women intently. This was not her owner's normal routine, not by a long shot. Calamity narrowed her eyes as she watched, hunger getting the better of her as she crawled out from her hiding spot and stood tall, but still far enough away to hide if needed. A fervent meow left her throat to get their attention. 

Startled by the sound, Waverly broke their kiss with a gasp and whipped around. Nicole groaned loudly and pushed some stray hair that had come down from its ponytail behind her ear. "Sorry, girl," she sighed and moved to turn on a lamp. 

"Who's this?" the brunette smiled, bending down to offer her hand to the now illuminated fluffy orange tabby cat that interrupted them. 

"That's Calamity Jane." Broken from their preoccupation with one another, Nicole bent down to pick up the coats they'd shed and hung them up; lined up their shoes on the mat by the door. Her cat was already busy getting love from the short brunette, purring contentedly. She had to fight the urge to mumble 'cock blocker' under her breath but quickly headed to the kitchen and filled her cat's food bowl.

As soon as alert ears heard the telltale sound of kibble hitting the porcelain, Calamity darted from the pets she was getting and went straight to her dish as though she'd never been fed before. Her sagging belly said otherwise. Waverly chuckled and padded over to the door frame of the kitchen, arms folding over her chest. 

Suddenly at a loss, and feeling awkward, Nicole came up with the only thing she could think to say in the moment. "Sorry about that. Do you want something to drink?" Her hands had nothing to do so they settled on removing her duty belt and set it on the kitchen table.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Waverly replied, just as nervous now. 

Giving a half smile, the redhead opened the fridge and peered in for a moment before spotting what she wanted. She grabbed two beer bottles and shut the door. Twisting off the caps, she tossed them in the trash and handed one to the brunette.

"Thanks," smiling shyly, Waverly took a step forward to grab the bottle's neck, their fingers brushing lightly. That tiny spark was all that was needed to re-stoke the fire between them, like lightning to dry tinder. 

Nicole took both bottles and set them on the counter before pulling Waverly against her, lips connecting once more. A soft groan escaped the brunette as she pushed the taller woman back against the counter top. Quickly, she pulled the deputy's shirt free from her pants and began to undo the buttons with dexterous fingers. 

The redhead moved her hands beneath Waverly's top and swiftly pulled it off, stopping her progress only briefly. Soon both their shirts were discarded on the kitchen floor as Nicole leaned down to place hot, open mouthed kisses along the petite brunette's exposed throat. Moaning softly, Waves wrapped her arms around her neck. 

That was when Nicole grasped her hips and with easy, almost surprising strength pulled the younger woman up into her arms. Instinctively, Waverly wrapped her legs around her hips as long strides quickly took them from the kitchen, up the stairs to the second floor. 

They bumped into a few walls before making it into the bedroom, kissing all the while. Blindly, the redhead grasped for the door and closed it behind them. No way was she going to allow Calamity to interrupt them again. She stopped a foot from the side of the bed, pulling back to look at Waverly.

Those soft, kind hazel eyes were dark with desire, pupils dilated as she searched them for permission before she could kick her brain into gear. "Waves, are you sure?" she finally found her words. 

Nodding, Waverly took a moment to vocalize breathlessly, "Yes." She'd never been intimate with anyone besides Champ. And he sure as hell never asked for any kind of permission. It was always heavy hands pawing at her and guilt trips if she told him no. Or pathetic bargaining to get her to give him head if she wasn't in the mood. Despite the fact he'd never once gone down on her. The inequities of their relationship raced through her mind briefly before she shook herself out of it. Nicole wasn't Champ, not by a long shot. 

The redhead paused, seeing Waverly lost in thought for a moment. 

Returning Nicole's hopeful smile with one of her own, she allowed the hand on the back of the deputy's neck to lightly play with the fine hairs there. "I'm sure. Just uh, a little nervous," she admitted shyly. She'd wanted this since their first kiss in Nedley's office. Her body ached for it in ways she'd never felt before. 

The redhead's face turned serious for a moment, locking their gazes as she whispered with conviction, "I've got you. If at any time you want to stop, just say so." 

The sincerity in those dark brown eyes and her voice made the brunette's heart swell in her chest. She believed it, heart and soul. And it meant the world to her. Unable to find words, she settled for a breathtakingly passionate kiss instead. 

Nicole held on tighter, dizziness taking over as Waverly's lips spoke volumes with just her kiss. When they finally had to break apart for oxygen, she felt her heart bursting for the younger woman in her arms. She wouldn't speak the words yet, but she'd known from first sight that this woman was it for her. 

Grinning like an idiot, she lightly brushed the tip of Waverly's nose with her own before stepping up to the bed until her shins hit the cherry wood frame. Gently, she laid the brunette down and carefully crawled on top of her. Their bodies fit together perfectly; the redhead lying between the youngest Earp's legs as she let her eyes rake over the beautiful body in front of her. There was nothing objectifying about it, merely appreciation and adoration that shone from those brown eyes. 

Waverly was taking short, shallow breaths as Nicole looked at her, chest heaving lightly with the effort. This was as far as they'd ever gotten. It was no longer nervous energy radiating through her, but delicious anticipation as Nicole nimbly unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor beside the bed. 

A soft gasp left her parted lips as the redhead took her in. "You're so beautiful..." Nicole murmured. Leaning down a little, their gazes locking as she sought consent once more. A slight nod was all she needed as the deputy lowered her head and took a hardening bud into her mouth. 

The brunette's eyes snapped shut as fireworks went off behind her lids, back arching of its own accord to put more of herself into Nicole's mouth. A strangled cry broke from her throat as that tongue swept around her nipple and gently flicked against it. She might never get over the softness of that mouth, the utter tenderness she was treated with even though there was an undercurrent of urgency.

Soon, Nicole replaced her mouth with her fingers as she kissed across Waverly's chest to lavish the other nipple in similar fashion. She felt the brunette's hands come up to cradle her head, silently urging her on. It was already better than she'd ever imagined and she'd spent a considerable amount of time doing just that. Here she was, privy to Waverly Earp in one of the most vulnerable ways possible. She silently thanked her lucky stars before she felt hips press up against her. 

Nicole couldn't suppress her groan as the younger woman's body sought friction. Shifting her hips slightly allowed her to put pressure between those strong thighs; rewarded with a deep moan and fingers tangling tighter in her auburn tresses as they came undone from her hair tie. She let the supple flesh in her mouth go to sit up a little, using one hand hold herself up while the other combed the elastic from her hair to fall down, tickling Waverly's bare chest. 

Hazel eyes opened then to look down at her, darker in color now than Nicole had ever seen them; pure, unadulterated desire. Surging upward, she captured Waverly's lips in a bruising kiss. She broke it only moments later. A sound of disappointment escaped the brunette's throat. "Is something wrong?" she panted, worry painting her features as her hands caressed over dimpled cheeks. 

Nicole shook her head vehemently, "No! No...I just...I don't want to rush. I want you, so bad. But I want to savor this. I wanna take my time with you. I want to make sure your first time is special..." Her voice was thick with lust. 

Waverly's furrowed brows immediately released their concern as a smile tugged her lips upward. "It already is special, because it's with you..." she breathed out, her thumb stroking the redhead's cheek. 

Nicole felt the sudden sting of tears behind her eyes but only smiled in return. Rather than rely on words, she leaned in and kissed the brunette with as much emotion as she could muster. And if she weren't already lying down, it would have bowled Waverly over. 

Hands tangled in red locks as they kissed for what felt like an eternity; an eternity that would never be enough for either of them. Slowly breaking apart, Nicole let her forehead rest against the brunette's as they caught their breath, her hair a curtain around them. 

Waverly's hands moved down, then ghosted back up the redhead's sides, eliciting a delicious shiver in return. "May I?" she asked as her fingers curled under the elastic band of the turquoise bralette Nicole still wore. 

Nodding, she pushed herself up to sit back on her haunches to pull off the offending article of clothing. The brunette's hands moved to stop her however. "Let me." Sitting up, Waverly held eye contact as her hands grasped the hem and pulled the bra over her head, tossing it aside. Her gaze then drifted to the redhead's exposed breasts. Nicole's nipples were deep pink in contrast to her alabaster skin. 

Her breath caught in her throat momentarily as Nicole patiently watched, waiting with the hint of a smile. _I really, really don't know how to do this_. Waverly's words spoken on Nedley's couch came repeating back to the forefront of her mind. It wasn't entirely true, but she was nervous again. 

As if sensing this, the redhead used a finger to bring up Waverly's chin so she could look her in the eye. "It's okay, it's just me," she tried to reassure her. As if Nicole was _just_ anything. Still seeing the trepidation there, she gently took the brunette's hands in hers and placed them over her breasts. "See? They don't bite," she teased with a grin. 

Waverly let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in a half laugh. Nicole's hands fell away then as some bravery re-surged in her, gently palming the supple mounds. She could feel her nipples harden against her hands as the other women let out a soft moan. Further emboldened, Waverly continued her ministrations while locking their gazes as she spoke huskily, "No, but I might." 

It felt like the floor dropped out from beneath her as those words reached Nicole's ears. She could feel a corresponding flood of heat surge between her thighs; as if she wasn't wet already. Simultaneously a whimper left her lips, head lolling back slightly. 

Waverly took the opportunity to move one hand away and replace it with her mouth. She treated it tenderly, eyes falling shut as a wonderful groan sounded above her. 

Nicole's thighs clenched together in her khaki pants, shocked by how quickly her temperature was rising and how little it seemed to take. Her body had never responded this way before. Not with...well, anyone. 

Abundantly pleased with the reactions she was getting, the brunette switched to the other breast and gently bit down. This however was a little too much for the redhead and she let out a soft yelp, more in surprise than pain. Waverly immediately leaned back, the words flying out of her mouth, "Oh my god are you okay?! I'm so sorry!"

Chuckling lightly, Nicole shook her head. "It's fine, Waves. I'm fine. You mostly startled me." 

As soon as she was sure she hadn't really hurt the other woman, embarrassment hit her like a sack of bricks. The brunette looked anywhere but those brown eyes and quickly couldn't stand the heat prickling her ears, turning to hide her face as it flushed.

Seeing this, the redhead smiled warmly before running her hands up and down Waverly's arms in reassurance. "Hey...there's no reason to be embarrassed. It's okay. It happens."

Rather reluctantly, Waverly looked at Nicole's lips rather than her eyes and mumbled out the next words. "NotinthebookIread..."

"You what?" She'd heard it, but wanted a repeat for clarification. She couldn't really be surprised; Waverly was a gifted researcher after all. 

Groaning, the young woman threw herself down on the bed as best she could in their position, hiding her head under her hands. "I never should have said that out loud!" 

If she'd been looking, she'd have seen nothing but softness reflected back in Nicole's face. A bemused, flattered smile showing as she moved to encircle the smaller woman in her arms from behind. "You read a book?" she asked quietly. 

Thankful for not having to face the deputy officer, Waverly squeezed her eyes shut tight nonetheless as she answered, "I ordered a book online of lesbian erotic short stories. I didn't want to disappoint you..."

Heart in her throat, Nicole responded after a beat, "That's unbelievably sweet but I swear to you, there's no way you'd ever disappoint me." She got no response back however. "Waves? Look at me. Please?"

Slowly, the brunette turned in her arms and looked at her through a curtain of chestnut hair. Slender fingers brushed it away so she could see those hazel eyes better. "I promise you, there's no way you could ever disappoint me in that way. We're not in a book, or the movies." 

Nicole was right. This wasn't some fairy tale story about perfect first times. This was the real world. Her first time with Champ had been awful, and this was nowhere near that. "I'm so--" suddenly a finger was on her lips, stopping any further apologizing. 

"No more, okay? You have nothing to be sorry about or embarrassed for. Do you wanna stop? I can make us dinner," Nicole gave the other woman an easy out, just in case. 

Rather than speak, lest she continue to embarrass herself, Waverly shook her head and pressed in for a kiss. After a moment, her tongue sought out the redhead's lower lip. She really didn't want to stop. 

And that was enough for Nicole. Gently, she pushed the brunette onto her back, taking her place on top of the smaller woman again as their half-naked bodies came into contact. Waverly gasped softly into the kiss, her arms coming up drape around the tall ginger's shoulders. 

Feeling Waverly's body relax back into it, Nicole kissed across her sharp jawline and down her neck to place teasing kisses and gentle bites there. Wanting to respond in kind, the brunette's lips lightly traced the shell of her ear, breath soft and warm against it. Suddenly, a full body shiver shook the redhead and made her pause briefly. 

Grinning to herself, Waverly cataloged that response and arched her body, inviting Nicole up for another kiss as her hands moved to undo her belt. Pressing up on her forearms, the redhead allowed the space for her pants to come undone before reluctantly getting up to discard them. Waverly took the time to remove her own as well. 

Clad only in their underwear, Nicole lay back down to decorate the younger woman's chest with delicate kisses that mirrored the butterflies tumbling low in Waverly's stomach. Rather than let her hands idle, she traced her recently shorn, short nails up the redhead's back; enjoying the jump of shoulder blades and muscles contracting beneath her touch.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Nicole to focus. She was the experienced one, wanted to show Waverly what this was all about. But every subsequent touch undid her in the most delicious way. She'd never deny the woman beneath her anything though, ever. 

Trailing her kisses lower, brown eyes locked with hazel ones as her hands came up to cup the brunette's breasts, gently flicking her thumbs against taut nipples. "Oh Nicole..." she breathed out. Hips bucking ever so slightly the closer those lips came to the waistband of her panties. They were soaked and a nagging part of her brain thought to be embarrassed about it but she quickly dispelled those thoughts. "Please," she purred.

Sitting up, Nicole let her hands glide down the brunette's chest until her fingers hooked in Waverly's panties and reverently pulled them down her thighs with a little help. Wanting to keep as much physical contact as possible, the redhead let the backs of her hands slide along firm calves as she pulled. Soon the slip of lacy fabric was discarded to the floor. 

Draping one leg over her shoulder, Nicole gently kissed her way up toward Waverly's patch of neat curls. The heady scent of arousal hit her and she couldn't help the soft groan that fell from her lips. She could hardly wait to taste her, but there would be time for that later. She worried about creating unwanted expectations of reciprocation from Waverly. That was a deeper level of intimacy. 

Instead she moved to straddle a thigh, shifting her weight to one side. Waverly was quick to pull Nicole in for another passionate kiss. Her body was a knot of anticipation as she spread her legs as much as their position would allow. The redhead pulled away to pant out a soft moan as she felt this. Permission granted, she let her free hand slip between them.

Waverly nodded mindlessly, raking her nails down Nicole's back as her hips jumped up to claim the touch she wanted most. The redhead took her time though, kissing Waverly again just as her fingers pressed in to silken folds. 

Her strangled cry was lost in Nicole's mouth as those fingers parted her lips to glide gently through the copious wetness gathered there. "Jesus Waves...you feel incredible..." Nicole broke away to whisper against her ear. The brunette's body arched off the bed, completely overwhelmed by it all as her hands grasped at the bedding for purchase. Afraid she'd float away if left untethered. 

Nicole brought her fingers up to lightly trace circles around Waverly's already hard clit then. The brunette thought she was going to lose it right there. But her lover's word grounded her back to earth for the moment. "This okay? More? Less?"

"Y-yes, just like that," she panted, lips moving to press kisses against Nicole's neck. 

The redhead's eyes fell shut as wonderful, soft sounds of pleasure were breathed close to her ear. Wanting to be sure the brunette was properly warmed up, Nicole continued her ministrations by teasing that swollen bundle of nerves, only occasionally applying direct pressure. 

Waverly thought she was going to go mad; her body a tightly coiled spring ready for release. "Ohmygod, Nic, baby please! I wanna feel you inside me," she practically begged. Slowly, she slid one, then two fingers comfortably inside the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The brunette groaned out, "Oh fuck." And Nicole could feel her own body clenching in response. Waverly often forewent out right cursing with softer euphemisms but damn if that didn't turn her on even more. 

Setting up an easy rhythm, the brunette matched her stroke for stroke with the rocking of her hips. Waverly didn't know sex could be so amazing. She was quickly approaching her climax as she wrapped her arms around Nicole to pull her close. As though they wouldn't find close enough until they were one person, one body. 

The redhead slipped her free arm under the small of the brunette's back while capturing Waverly's kiss swollen lips again. She knew exactly what to do to send the other woman over the edge and into oblivion. Bringing her thumb up, Nicole brushed it against her clit with each thrust as she quickened her pace. 

Suddenly, Waverly's body stiffened for a split second before she climaxed with a shuddering scream. "Nicole!" It was music to her ears as she felt her lover pulsing around her fingers, helping her ride out the orgasm as long as she could. 

It wasn't long before Waverly's body collapsed against the bed, still shivering with aftershocks as she brought a hand down to still Nicole's movements, but also kept her from pulling away. Moving her arm from underneath the brunette, she held herself aloft to look down. Her mouth was pulled into a smile as she watched her lover catch her breath; eyes still closed and sweat damp hair splayed over the pillow like a halo. An angel, truly. 

Withdrawing her hand from where it stilled the redhead's arm, Waverly opened her eyes and smiled up at Nicole. "...Wow..." was all she could manage, shaking her head as a blush crept up her cheeks. The redhead chuckled softly and gently pulled her hand free which caused an involuntary shiver. 

"I'm glad it was 'wow'. I'll be right back," she murmured, leaning forward to place a kiss on the brunette's forehead. Rolling off the bed, she stepped into her adjacent bathroom to wash her hands. 

Coming back into the bedroom, she heard a soft pawing at the door. Rolling her eyes with a good-natured smile, she opened the door and let Calamity in. It was clear by the look she got the cat was not amused by this new turn of events. Nicole knew she's get over it eventually, be it begrudgingly. Without any ado she jumped up on the trunk at the foot of the bed and settled into her rightful spot before closing her eyes. 

Glancing up at Waverly, curled on her side now, Nicole noted her even breathing. With a grin she grabbed the extra blanket folded on the foot of the bed and draped it over the sleeping brunette. The ginger peeled off her ruined boy shorts and tossed them in the hamper before slipping into bed. 

Gently, she pulled Waverly into her arms and was rewarded with the smaller woman snuggling into her embrace. Head tucking beneath Nicole's chin, she hummed with contentment. "I really like you," she mumbled sleepily.

The redhead bit her lower lip to keep from chuckling aloud and placed a kiss on top of those chestnut locks. "I really like you too," she replied softly as she closed her own eyes with a smile, sleep not far behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to inject as much realism in this without making it un-sexy. I think there's a specific beauty in it. Hopefully I succeeded and stayed true to our beloved WayHaught. Comments give me life- please, I'd love to know what you thought! 
> 
> Or hit me up on Twitter @fanwolf1216


End file.
